


A Need.

by strikecommandher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Implied Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shiver Reaper, This is just straight up noncon folks, heed the warnings?, monster!reaper, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommandher/pseuds/strikecommandher
Summary: The monster couldn't resist taking you, claiming your body as his own, one cold tendril at a time.A Shiver Monster!Reaper ficlet.





	A Need.

How long had the monster kept you down on this hard bed? Three hours? More, perhaps?

You hadn’t the slightest clue. Maybe if the dark mist wasn’t permeating every corner of the room, you might have been able to see a clock, maybe even a window to tell the passage of time. In all honesty, time was, as of right now, the least of your worries. Your main concerns, besides the lack of sight of your captor, was the biting cold numbing every inch of your flesh and the expanding bulge of your belly, swelling larger whenever the monster’s icy tendrils pervaded your orifices and emptied inside of you.

“N-no m-more...I b-beg you!” Your voice quivered with every word, your body a shivering mess under the cool black mass. This had to have been the third time he snaked his way inside of you.

The very first time he claimed you, his form was that of a wraith, an almost human-like one save for cold air radiating all over and the many tentacles used to keep your resisting body still and compliant while he defiled you. You were able to just make him out, but your vision remained mostly obscured.

You remember how loudly you screamed, how hard you cried. His frigid air burned your lungs and froze your tears before they were able to trail down the length of your cheeks. The colder you became, the harder he clung to you, and the less you fought him. You had already lost what little strength you had, slowly giving in to his savage thrusts inside of your unwilling entrance. The monster was relentless, slamming what you imagined to be his cock inside of you again and again until his breaths turned ragged; tattered and rough grunts growing louder as his hips came to be erratic and brutal against yours. As the wraith’s pounding came to its vicious end, a new frozen sensation blossomed inside of you, starting at the back of your sex as he spilled inside, blooming outwards as far as the tips of your toes and fingers.

The cum never seemed to stop as the monster spurted stream after stream into your fluttering walls. You shuddered underneath him, out of disgust at the entire ordeal and the increasing lack of warmth, chilling every bone in your body at once as your belly grew with the liquid pooling in you.

You felt him retreat from within you and the smallest weight lifted off of your spent body but still, you couldn’t see him. You couldn’t see anything at all now as his darkness grew thicker. You closed your lids tightly, this particular darkness somehow more comforting, praying you'd wake up from this hellish dream.

“W-wake up. W-w-wake up! God-d-d-damn it, wake up-p-p,” you sobbed to yourself, coughing as you fought to force the words from your throat.

**“I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news but this isn’t a dream.”**

Your eyes instantly snapped open at the sound of his low, menacing tone. It seemed to completely surround you, coming from every direction at once. It was your first time hearing it and, had you not already been freezing, every strand of hair on the entire surface of your body would have stood at attention. Foolishly, your head darted every which way, desperate to locate the source of your captor.

He was right. This was nothing short of the worst living nightmare you’ve ever endured.

“W-who are you!? What the hell d-d-do you w-want from m-me!?” You struggled against his hold, twisting your wrists wildly but to no avail. You were here to stay for as long as he desired, it appeared.

“I don’t _want_ anything.”

His answer came to you as a shock to you, leaving you more perplexed than before you asked. A fire ignited deep down at his response. Was this fun to him? Did he get off on taking and torturing innocent women? This newfound spirit strengthened you, stilling your uneven voice as you demanded a proper answer for your suffering.

“If y-you don’t w-want anything t-t-then why!? Why are you d-d-doing this? Why m-me?”

The chilly air whipped around you, and the small weight from before situated back on top of you. You wouldn’t appear afraid, not this time. You demanded to know!

The frayed, booming voice of the monster rang out, causing you to jump in place on the mattress, but still, you remained strong and unyielding.

“I _need_ to do this...I _need_ to breed you.”

Your heart sunk the to the very depths of your stomach at the revelation, threatening to send the contents to the back of your throat. _‘Breed? Breed!?’_

Just as your resolve was burning it's very brightest, you opened your mouth, ready to bombard him with a million questions until an icy tendril slid past your lips and into your mouth, gagging any words you may have had. A few more cold tentacles slid past your folds, chilling the normally warm wetness of your essence.

He didn’t take you as a wraith the second time. Nor the third. You were claimed and filled by his bitter feelers, alternating their pumps in your pussy and mouth, each coming inside of you at varying volumes and times. You sputtered the cool liquid past the tendril and out of your mouth, but a second feeler made sure to wipe what you liberally wasted, sliding it back down your throat and ushering it towards your belly.

You knew you wouldn’t last much longer, not like this. Your protruding stomach ached, your body was paralyzed with fear and coldness and the monster showed no signs of slowing down.

You were his now; his to claim, fuck and to breed. If for some reason his seed didn’t take, he’d pay no mind. The monster would simply drift to his next victim. And the next one after her. And so on and so forth until his forceful efforts proved successful. In the meantime, he would have his fun, filling your body until it couldn’t take another, frozen drop.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing this based off of a wonderful prompt on my Tumblr! Thank you for sending it in and I hope you all enjoyed this tiny, twisted tale.


End file.
